Ashes Within the Fire
by KryativeLotus
Summary: Molly and her sister have long since lived the life of a kittypet, that is until an eccentric stranger comes by their nest to tell them of the world beyond the twoleg fence. (This is a story that takes place before Bramblestar's Storm)
1. Allegiances (List of Cats)

**This may be inaccurate to the newest story, please keep in mind that this list is what I see fit for my story. Thank you :)**

* * *

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER**

**Bramblestar- **dark brown tabby tom withamber eyes

**DEPUT****Y**

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**APPRENTICE**, Briarlight

**WARRIORS** (TOMS AND SHE-CATS WITHOUT KITS)

**Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

** APPRENTICE, Seedpaw**

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** cream-colored tom

** APPRENTICE**, Dewpaw

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom

**Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-** white she-cat

**Bumblestripe-** very pale gray tom with black stripes

** APPRENTICE, Amberpaw**

**Poppyfrost-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

** Blossomfall-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

** APPRENTICE, Snowpaw**

**Ivypool-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Lilypaw**

**Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat

**QUEENS**

** Daisy- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

** Cinderheart- **Gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

** Dovewing-** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

**ELDERS**

** Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

**Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

**Stormfur-** light gray shaggy pelt cat, formally of Riverclan

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim-** she-cat tabby from the Tribe of Rushing Water

** Molly-** black she-kit with golden underbelly and white speckles

**Sugar-**Ginger pelt she-kit with a black paw and black speckles

**Sally-** dark red furred queen, lives in twolegplace, mother of Orange

**Orange-** pale red fur, a kit that lives in twolegplace with Sally


	2. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So I got sucked into the FanFiction world because of my awesome buddy and collaborator, SeverinadeStrango, who also kindly edited my prologue! Enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're doing fine..." the ginger tabby soothed, slowly stroking the pale ginger fur of the queen's belly. The tabby felt the other she-cat convulse as another kit slithered out.

"That's it! You're done! They're both little she-kits!" The tabby exclaimed.

Panting, the queen licked the kits feebly, thanking the other she-cat for staying by her side. The kits mewed softly, presumably for milk, so the queen guided them to her belly, where her milk was waiting for them.

"I name this kit," The queen said, pointing with her tail at the black kit with white speckles and a golden-red under belly, "Crescentkit, for the moon that gave us light tonight and for the marking on her forehead." Next, the queen pointed at the ginger-colored she-kit - the one with a black paw and black speckles. "This kit will be known as Twilightkit - for the clear night oh which I gave birth to her."

"What are you going to do with these kits? You already have mine to take care of," the ginger tabby - who had assisted with the kits' birth - remarked, and the queen thought carefully about this.

"I will abandon these kits and take yours," the queen finally declared, "the father is already dead, he will not know - but hopefully they will come back and find where they truly belong."

"Come back...? You...you're going to leave them in the forest..._alone?_"

"No - I promised you long ago that I would keep yours. I will leave my kits at Twolegplace and find them a home." The ginger tabby nodded at the queen's words.

"I will give you parsley to remove the milk."

"But what about your kits?" the queen questioned.

"I have already taken my parsley - my kits will not be due until another whole moon." The ginger tabby gave herself a few licks, "It would be suspicious if you have milk, but no kits to give the milk..."

"Then it's settled." The queen struggled to her paws, picking up a kit in her jaws and nudging the other towards the other she-cat's paws, and together, they padded towards Twolegplace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and don't forget to comment your opinion and review!**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm actually pretty surprised how long this chapter ended up being! XD Well I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jayfeather had his eyes open as slits as he woke up for another day. Chaos was brewing outside as Squirrelflight began to yowl at cats to get work done. Bramblestar looked upon his clan proudly. They were doing rather well for a clan that just been attacked by the Dark forest cats. As he struggled to his paws, Jayfeather sniffed his way out of the medicine cat den, his apprentice was already doing her daily exercises to strengthen her upper legs.

"Good morning Jayfeather!" Briarlight exclaimed happily. Simply grunting he padded towards the fresh kill pile grabbing a vole. He laid down on his stomach and chewed calmly, listening to the commotion of the clan as more cats wake up. Suddenly an ear splitting howl could be heard from the warrior's den, Lionblaze raced out of the den his tail trailing behind. His eyes were gleaming with worry. Rushing towards Jayfeather, he could smell the reek of his fear scent.

"What's wrong now?" Jayfeather grumbled. Lionblaze panted his fur was mangled and he had dark rings under his eyes. _Must have been keeping Cinderheart company again _he thought. "Well?" Awaiting Lionblaze's answer, Jayfeather finished the rest of his vole and stood up, he stretched nonchalantly.

"K-kits…" Lionblaze gasped for breath. Jayfeather's eyes widened in surprise and he whipped his head towards the general direction of where his apprentice was.

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather rasped. The she-cat looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's time to witness a kitting." He said with determination. His face was stern and he padded into his medicine den slowly to grab the necessary herbs. Lionblaze's anger swelled in his chest and he raced to stop Jayfeather as he stepped out with the herbs in his jaws.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed angrily. "My mate is kitting and you're just slowly walking to do your job?!" Lionblaze sheathed and unsheathed his claws digging them into the soil, while Jayfeather said nothing and shouldered his way past his brother walking to the warrior's den.

"Why aren't you in the queen's den Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked quietly. Briarlight dragged her hind legs, pawing the ground as she crawled into the warrior's den. "Briarlight, come here." Jayfeather whispered without looking up from Cinderheart. He gently stroked her belly as another spasm attacked her body. As Briarlight struggled her way past all the cats, she finally managed to sit by the blind cat awaiting his orders. "What do you think we need to do for Cinderheart?" He asked his apprentice. The young she-cat looked up at the older cat.

"Nothing, right?" She said cautiously. Cinderheart gasped for air as Briarlight continued her answer. "If we give Cinderheart something to ease the pain, like poppy seeds, it will make her too tired to continue and may cost the unborn kits' lives." Just as she finished, Cinderheart let out a cry and Brightheart quickly reached her side. She coaxed and comforted her with soft purrs and murmurs. Lionblaze stood outside, pacing impatiently and worriedly. He growled and hissed whenever another cat came close. They steered off with a look of confusion while Lionblaze continued to throw glares and cuff cats with sheathed claws.

Jayfeather slowly helped Cinderheart ease the pain with slow coaxing. He gave her a stick and she bit hard; splintering in her jaw, Cinderheart managed a quiet squeal of pain. She spit the snapped twig as her belly convulsed and a small weak kit slithered out, it mewed helplessly. Briarlight was given the poor kit, her eyes widened in surprise and she looked scared. "Wh-what do I do with him?"

"Lick it the wrong way Briarlight, it will warm him up." Jayfeather meowed as he took care of the second kit that came. "Congratulations Cinderheart. You're a mother to two males." He said bluntly as he meekly licked the other tom. Cinderheart speechless, she panted just as Daisy pulled Lionblaze into the warrior's den to see his kits. Gazing at them proudly, Lionblaze purred and curled up next to his mate.

"They're handsome little toms Cinderheart." He murmured in her ear. The kits were scuffling around in the dirt pushing each other gently to reach Cinderheart's belly. Lionblaze laughed heartily, "Look, they're already tiny warriors!" Cinderheart brushed her tail over the kits and gently guided them to her belly. They suckled calmly; they're paws were everywhere, the tiny tails, tickling a leaf underneath them. Lionblaze looked down on them proudly, he had the urge to pick them up and proudly trot around the camp showing every cat his beautiful kits. "Shall we name them?" He asked Cinderheart as she finally caught her breath and was breathing rather normally.

Cinderheart finally set gaze at her little toms and frowned. Her ears pinned to the back of her head and she hissed. Lionblaze didn't know what was wrong and he followed her view. Jayfeather stood a few tail lengths away and surveyed Cinderheart's kits. He too, saw the problem. Lionblaze looked wildly around for an answer, his eyes widened with worriedness. "They're sick." Cinderheart spat. Lionblaze looked at her in sheer surprise and horror.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Jayfeather stepped forward and nudged one of the kits away from Cinderheart and flipped him on his back. The kit wailed helplessly and flailed his legs wildly. Lionblaze's eyes narrowed and he growled, "It's wrong…" He shook his head sadly. "All wrong!" Lionblaze yowled in sadness.

Jayfeather bowed his head sadly. "I'm sorry Lionblaze.." He sounded truly sincere. "I could smell the problem the moment he was born."

"It can't be!" Cinderheart hissed. "My children were supposed to be perfect!"

Jayfeather snorted, "Am I perfect? Lionblaze?" He asked the queen. "No. Nobody is perfect. You either live with it or kill him." He said bluntly. Briarlight was shocked by Jayfeather's words she gaped her mouth open to apologize for her mentor, but thought better. "Let's go Briarlight." Jayfeather growled. Turning tail he stalked out of the warrior's den and into the light. "Don't forget to move into the queen's den!" He shouted without turning around. Bramblestar heard the trouble in Jayfeather's voice and leaped down from the rockpile.

"Is something wrong Jayfeather?" He asked quietly. Jayfeather blinked and shouldered his way past the leader rudely, as Briarlight followed behind. Her eyes were swollen with tears and she looked at the leader with sadness. She said nothing, and flicked her ear at the warrior's den. Bramblestar nodded his thanks to the young she-cat and stepped inside the den. "Is something wr-" Bramblestar stopped short. He stared at the kit that was still on his back. Lionblaze's eyes were glazed over as Cinderheart tended to the other kit. They both avoided looking at the kit, nor help it. Bramblestar looked over the kit and helped him to his paws. "You are to help this kit. Cinderheart." He said commandingly. She simply hissed and wriggled some space for the kit to suckle on milk. "I," He began, "Will take care of this kit if he will not be nursed by his own parents." Lionblaze stared off into space.

"Then do so." He said. Bramblestar was startled, but he watched the little tom as he suckled, he was unwanted, and he will do anything he can. A three-legged cat cannot live on his own.

* * *

**So what do you think? XD Wait for the next one! I promise it gets even better! XP**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey! I welcome you to the second chapter of my fanfiction! I hope you all will enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Adventure time starts now!" A strange voice exclaimed, in a strangely high pitched voice. The creature slithered across the forest floor seeking a leggers nest. Cautiously slithering around and over roots of trees, It hummed as it reached the fence to a legger's nest. They could be heard on the opposite sides, chatting like canaries and laughing. The creature slithered onward peeking through a crack in the fence, its' eyelid-less eyes watched its' surroundings to enter without disturbing the leggers. Looking left and right it found a suitable path that took itself all the way around their territory without running into too much trouble.

And so it began its' journey. The little creature slithered silently around the fence, its scaly skin reflecting sunlight, the leggers noticed the creature's aim in no time. "SNAKE!" One legger shrilled, and she jumped up on her two legs, backing away from the general direction of where the scaly reptile continued to slither through the grass. The other leggers quickly realized the snake and began throwing things at it. The snake, aware of the commotion, hissed in anger and traveled faster to its' destination. Suddenly a legger loomed over the little creature and almost stepped out it. The snake bared its' sharp fangs and threateningly snapped its' jaws. The legger immediately hopped away frightened and ran into his nest. Smirking the snake moved on and reached the entrance to the nest. Tentatively poking at the door with its' tail it hissed angrily finding out it was sealed shut. "Oh narts!" The little creature moaned. The snake looked around to find another way in, after all, what was a good adventure without some climbing? It found a little crack in the nest, at the very top where the pipe-to-clear-water-from-top was. _Possibly one used for mice and ants to get in_ the snake thought.

The snake coiled itself up the pipe with ease. There was too much at stake to fall down now, hovering around hundreds of snake lengths above ground, the snake quickly reached the rooftop and snuck into the ventilation system.

Falling from about hundreds of snake lengths above the earth is not fun. Squealing as it fell, the snake landed with a thump. It laid there for a second, only to pop back up with enthusiasm.

"That was fun!" It gasped excitedly. "Let's do it again!" It grinned, it's fangs gleaming in the light. The cold-blooded reptile checked its surroundings, the ground was soft and scratchy, a color of a budding rose; and in its corner lied four cats, three of which were mere kittens.

"Why hello there!" The snake said friendily. It slithered up to the quivering cats, attempting to smile, instead terrifying them even more.

"Ge-get away from us!" The biggest cat said, blocking the little creature with her body from her kits. The snake recoiled, a little confused of what she was doing. "What do you want?" The queen said confidently. She raised her head and unsheathed her claws.

"Adventure!" The snake replied in the cat language happily.

"Find it elsewhere." The she-cat hissed.

The kits peeked over their mother's pelt, curious to see what was so frightening. Three pairs of eyes followed their mother's ferocious glare, and found what looked like a harmless creature. Unsure of what it was, one kit stepped out and leaped in front of her mother; she cautiously padded towards the snake and pawed at the reptile with sheathed paws.

"Get away from the snake Molly!" The queen yowled worriedly. Molly raised her head up and giggled, her face of innocence made the snake smile.

"But he's smooth and fun to touch momma!" Molly said rebelliously. She pawed at the snake again with a friendly swipe. He dodged it with a twist and hissed playfully. The queen rushed after Molly and scooped her up, grabbing her by scruff. "Hey!" Molly squealed and squirmed, kicking her legs and flicking her tiny tail trying to be released.

The mother grunted, but did not let go.

"I'm Weed by the way." The snake said at a random moment of silence. Weed pointed to himself with his tail. "Pardon me, I meant Weed, the All-Knowing!" The snake said proudly.

"Really?!" Molly beamed at the snake, still dangling from her mother's jaws. The mother snorted and pushed her other kits behind her hind legs.

"I doubt it." She said.

Weed smiled, "On the contrary, madam, I know how to speak your tongue." He flicked his tongue with a smirk, eyeing the little kit hanging from the jaws of the she-cat.

The mother's eyes widened after a few seconds, realizing that it was true. "Touché little beast."

Weed hissed happily, flicking his tongue in and out to scent the air. "I smell two more kits..." He eyed the queen mischievously, "Sally." Saying her name made the she-cat squirm and finally believe the claimed-to-be All-Knowing Snake, was truly All-Knowing.

Sally sputtered, dropping her daughter, "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Weed said, cocking his head to the side.

"That my name was Sally."

"Ooohhhhhh." Weed laughed, "Your tag!" Sally looked down, her collar jingling as she twisted her neck. "I just read it!" Weed rolled over in a fit of laughter.

"Y-you can read the house folks language too?!" Another kit said, popping her head up from behind Sally. She scrambled over her mother and sat next to her sister.

"Why indeed, little Sugar." Weed wisely said. Suddenly, he spat out laughing again. "This is just too fun!"

Sugar frowned, pinning her disproportionately large ears to the back of her tiny head.

"Mother, he's weird." Said the final kit, he peeped his head out from above. A little frightened, the little tom clambered over Sally and sat behind the two she-kits.

Molly nudged Sugar with her forepaw and got up. She slowly padded towards the snake. Sugar followed suited and went to the other side of Weed.

"Can we go on the adventure with you?" Molly asked Weed.

"I dunno, can you?" Weed replied, his eyes flickered between the kits and the queen. "Narts, you kits can just come with me now!" Weed beamed happily, he bared his fangs and they shined in the synthetic light.

"They will _NOT_. Be going with _YOU_. Little _BEAST_." Sally spat at the snake. She huddled the kits back to the corner and protectively stood above the snake menacingly. She looked down threateningly at Weed, baring her teeth and snapped at the air to make her point.

"Don't boss the kits around. Sheesh." Weed said rolling his eyes, impervious to Sally's threat, he slithered under her nonchalantly towards the kits. The little tom scurried backwards, tripping over his own tail, and landed on it, he quivered in fear. Weed payed no attention to him, his focus was on the she-kits. They stood together side-by-side not quite sure whether to be interested or frightened. "Besides," Weed began, "they're not your kits to begin with." Refusing to turn around, he gazed at Molly, and then Sugar. "Sally." Weed whispered in a ghostly tone, turning around dramatically, he glared at the shock-stricken mother. Sally's mouth gaped open wide and her claws dug into the floor as if she was trying to hold on to all she had.

"Y-you don't know that!" Sally sputtered, trying to maintain her authority.

Weed snorted, "Oh, but I _DO_ know that." He pointed with his tail. "Y'see, Molly and Sugar here are black base colored for their pelts." He turned to the tom, "But Orange here, is well, orange. Same with you." Weed explained to Sally.

"But you can't judge based on pelt colors!" Sally said smugly.

"Oh, but I _CAN_." Weed continued. "I'm not done yet anyways. Besides that, Molly and Sugar have speckles and patches. You guys don't. Y'all are plain and simple, like all pets do. Molly and Sugar are wild. They even have the wild in their eyes, smell like it too, despite all that legger stench on them." Weed covered his mouth with his tail.

"Mother, just let the snake have them." Orange said in a bored tone. "I never liked them anyways."

"WHAT?!" Molly said whipping around to face Orange. "Is THAT why you never played with us? Or anything!?"

"Well duh. Plus you guys were too brutal for my taste." Orange licked his paw and drew it over his head.

"There! You see?" Weed said. "Case closed, problem solved. Any questions?" He happily hissed and turned around to find the exit. "Now, let's go!" He slithered out, through the open passageway, not looking back.

Molly glared at her foster mother and her harsh used-to-be brother. "You lied to me. All this time, you told me father was dead." She turned tail facing the exit, "I'm leaving, and you can't stop me. I don't want to live with a lier and a piece of fox-dung for a brother." Stalking out to follow Weed, Molly didn't look back not bothered to say good bye.

Sugar sadly looked up at Sally. "You could have told us." She mewed, looking down. "But I have to find my real parents now, and you know I can't leave Molly behind… She'll get into trouble without me." Sugar said looking away, tears flooded down her tiny cheeks silently. "G-good bye." she said standing up, Sugar padded after Molly slowly refusing to look at Orange.

Weed popped his head back into the room, "You coming, or what?" He asked excitedly. Zooming back out through the labyrinth of the leggers' nest he waited for Sugar to come out.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sugar questioned to no one in particular as she stepped out of the house. The two were already out and Molly glowered at Sugar.

"Who cares, they didn't love us anyways."

"I'm sure Sally did." Sugar mewed.

Molly snorted, "Let's just go already." She looked at the reptile, who was humming quietly to himself. "Where to?"

"I want to find our real parents!" Sugar blurted out. She looked terrified and pawed at the air as if she was trying to catch her words and eat it back up.

"Excellent idea miss Sugar!" Weed said snapping out of his own trance. "Let us gooooo!" Weed whisked passed the leggers' fence as fast as a lightning bolt, zigzagging in and out.

The two not as enthusiastic as The-All-Knowing, followed him.

* * *

**Well, just in case you guys don't know some of the terms:**

**Legger: twoleg/human/housefolk**

**pipe-to-clear-water-from-top: Drainage system**

**I think that's it, it there are anymore let me know and I'll fix them! ;)**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hehe... ^_^" Sorry I'm a little late... Been a little busy with life. Hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bramblestar leaped upon the rockpile and turned around to say something. His mind whirling with thoughts, he took a deep breath and released. The clan looked up, assuming something was going to happen; they began to pad closer to the rockpile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey meet here at the rockpile." Bramblestar yowled. As more cats began to gather, he began, "Cats of Thunderclan! It is time for Cherrypaw and Molepaw to become warriors, they worked hard during The Battle and they deserve it at last!" Bramblestar gazed upon the mentors. Berrynose and Poppyfrost gasped in shock, they rushed to their kits and began to groom them. Both pushed their parents away with annoyance.

"Bramblestar you should have warned us!" Poppyfrost said as she attempted to fix Cherrypaw's fur.

Bramblestar chuckled, "They are fine Poppyfrost." Clearing his throat he continued, "Rosepetal has your apprentice worked hard to serve the warrior code?"

Rosepetal stepped forward, "Yes, a very brave apprentice during the time in need, she was an excellent messenger during The Battle." Rosepetal meowed. Cherrypaw puffed her chest in pride and in shock, just as she finally batted her mother away; she didn't know that she was going to become a warrior so soon.

"Good, and yours Foxleap?"

"I could say the same for my apprentice, and he caught most of the prey today." Foxleap said, "He has become an excellent hunter." Molepaw stood next to his sister purring loudly.

"Very well, come up you two." Bramblestar meowed and beckoning them with a flick of his ear. The two young cats trembled up the rockpile with excitement. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." The two soon-to-be-warriors were shaking in their pelts with anticipation. Their parents, Berrynose and Poppyfrost were beaming up at them with pride; their tails entwined and purring loudly. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Purring, Bramblestar continued, "Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of you lives?"

"I do." Cherrypaw meowed softly in fright.

"I do." Molepaw said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw from now on you will be known as Cherryleaf." Bramblestar placed his head on top of hers and in return Cherrypaw, now, Cherryleaf licked his shoulder. "Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your speed for running." Cherryleaf backed away as Molepaw took her place. "Molepaw from now on you will be called Moleclaw, Starclan honors your hunting skills and loyalty."

"Moleclaw! Cherryleaf! Moleclaw! Cherryleaf!" The clan below screamed out, congratulating the two newly named warrior cats.

Murmurs filled the area when Bramblestar silenced them by raising his tail. "This is our first good news since The Battle. but more is coming, Lilykit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Seedkit, and Snowkit are all now old enough to become apprentices." Bramblestar meowed. Nodding to Sorreltail he purred, saying directly to Lilykit and Seedkit. "Your mother had told me that she and your father wanted more cats like you to help you with your apprentice duties, so they gave me permission to hold back your apprenticeship until these three," gesturing with his tail towards the other three kits, "were able to become apprentices as well." Bramblestar looked down on the first kit, Lilykit. "Lilykit, from now on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw, Ivypool will be your mentor." Blinking in surprise the young she-cat stood up from the crowd and delicately weaved through it to touch the excited apprentice's nose. "Ivypool, you were important in The Battle with your amazing skills and I hope you will pass these skills to this young apprentice." He beckoned for Lilpaw's sister, and she stepped forward, "Seedkit will be known as Seedpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart, you have fought hard to become a warrior again and I hope you will teach your apprentice to be just as determined to be the best they can be towards the warrior code." Happiness shown in the old cat's one eye,she got up and walked quickly to touch the young apprentice's nose.

"I promise that I will teach you my very own special techniques so you can be the very best." Brightheart meowed to Seedpaw, who was not disappointed with the mentor she got.

"And I promise that I will work hard to serve the elders whom one is also your mate." Seedpaw said just as softly, purring the two cats walked off the rockpile to sit next to Cloudtail, who decided to become an elder, but his mate did not want to.

Bramblestar, looked at Amberkit. "Amberpaw, you will have Bumblestripe as your mentor." Bramblestar looked to the crowd of cats below. "Bumblestripe," He started, "You have shown courage and determination during The Battle and I hope you will pass on these skills to Amberpaw."

Bumblestripe stood up proudly, and padded to his newly assigned apprentice. "Amberpaw, my apprentice, I will do the best I can, to teach you everything I know." He mewed softly enough for only his apprentice to hear. Flicking his ear in reply, Amberpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Snowpaw until you are a warrior, your mentor will be Blossomfall." Bramblestar paused. Pride filled the little she-cat's heart as her mentor padded towards with happiness twinkling in her eyes. "Blossomfall, we all know you learned new techniques from the Dark Forest, and I hope you will teach Snowpaw how to defend these techniques and be the best fighter she can be." The two touched noses, they sat down together and talked excitedly and softly.

Bramblestar looked at the very last apprentice remaining on the rockpile with him. "Dewpaw, your mentor will be Berrynose."

"Yes!" Dewpaw hissed to herself then ran towards Berrynose before he could even stand up. She touched noses eagerly with the older tom.

"Dewpaw, if you are going to be my apprentice you must behave." Berrynose smiled genuinely. Nodding vigorously Dewpaw sat next to him and purred loudly.

"Lilypaw! Dewpaw! Amberpaw! Seedpaw! Snowpaw!" The whole of Thunderclan chanted their names with excitement.

"And now," Bramblestar meowed, "Cinderheart, who is right now in the nursery den, has kitted Lionblaze's kit, Goldenkit! Congratulations to both of you!" Nodding in importance and pride Lionblaze had difficulty stifling a purr. Cinderheart peeked her head outside of the den and then nodded slowly. Jayfeather growled under his breath, avoiding the other kit was a dangerous move. Briarlight shivered sadly, this was not to end well.

"Goldenkit! Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" Again the clan cheered; oblivious that next to Goldenkit, was Silverkit, the outcast within the clan; and will be invisible for his whole life.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Good? Please review and subscribe! ;)**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	6. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy... So yeah I'm super sorry this came so late... I am SO busy with life and stuff. But I hope this chapter will make it up to you! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The night was cold and the moon was hidden behind wispy gray clouds ready for a rainy storm. Molly stalked in the grass, her tail held high as Weed slithered onwards. Sugar was slower and trailed farther and farther behind. She was still upset from the little conflict Weed started at her house folks' place. Molly on the other end was angry.

"What's the point!?" Molly hissed angrily. "This is ridiculous!"

Weed stopped and turned around, his tongue flickered in and out with annoyance. "What's ridiculous?" He tilted his head.

Molly hissed and plopped down, curling her tail around her paws. Sugar gasped and looked up, she stopped in her tracks and frowned.

"All this." Molly growled. "I'm tired of walking around trying to find my parents." Molly glared at Weed and clawed the air near his head.

Recoiling, Weed replied with a calm tone, "Lady, calm your muzzle." He chuckled. "You. Are. Tired." He pointed accusingly at Molly with his tail.

Sugar looked at Weed. "I am sort of tired…" She looked down and shuffled her paws shyly. "Do you think maybe we can stop for the night?"

The Know-it-All slithered up to the shy kit. He smiled, exposing his fangs and glinting in the moonlight. "Oh why not." He slithered away to take cover under an uprooted root of a tree.

Molly hissed and stood up, she stomped over to Weed. "You and your so called _know-it-all_ is so frustrating, I could turn around and walk back to that useless Sally of a mother!" She scrunched her face, infuriated with Weed and swished her tail, turning around angrily. "I bet you don't even know where you're going!" She shouted without looking at the reptile. Molly's eyes were beaded with tears as she hurried over to Sugar.

Sugar snuggled under a bush, tucking her paws under her. "What was that for?" Sugar asked Molly quietly with gentle eyes.

"The better." Molly grunted.

Sugar chuckled quietly, "For a kit, you've got quite the temper."

"For a kit, you've got a really wise and gentle personality that I hate." Molly snorted.

Sugar was taken aback, her sister never spoke to her with such spite. "Excuse me?!" Sugar wrinkled her nose. "I've always been like this, you've just been more stubborn and impulsive than ever!"

"Watch your tongue Sugar!" Molly snapped. "Who's the one who has always got your furry behind when Orange decided to attack the weaker one of us?! ME."

"Are you calling me weak?!" Sugar hissed and scrambled up, her fur stood on end.

"Yes. I. Am." Molly reported. "You _are_ weak."

"WHAT!?" Sugar howled in rage and unsheathed her claws. "Perhaps you want a taste of my claws?"

"Ohohoho!" Molly smirked and too unsheathed her claws. "Now we're talking." Getting in a battle crouch, Molly took the first offense.

Lunging at her sister, Molly aimed for the belly. Just while Sugar meekly dodged out of the way, yelping in fright. Turning around Molly smiled toothily, her claws shined in the faint moonlight. Her sister shivered in fear. Molly's bloodlust within her boiled deep and her eyes looked near insane. Sugar quivered and backed out of the bush her tail tucked underneath her. Thunder boomed, the storm was about to take place.

"W-Weed!" Sugar cried out. "H-help me!" Cornered into a tree, Molly smiled evilly and slashed at her sister. Rain began to pour and water seeped into the dirt, making it muddy and terribly slippery. Lightning flashed in the sky as thunder made Sugar jump in fright.

"You _are_ weak." Molly smirked. "Crying for help from a stupid snake like a measly kit!" Laughing maniacally Molly rushed at Sugar at full speed. Rain pattered on her pelt heavily as mud slapped the tree and Sugar.

Sugar clawed her away, creating a deep gash on Molly's shoulder. "YES!" Sugar had tears streaming down her muzzle silently. The rain making it unnoticeable lightning flashed and she saw the insanity in her younger sister's eyes. "I _AM_ a kit!"

Molly cackled, ignoring her bleeding wound she attacked Sugar again. "Weak. Stupid. Useless kit!" Molly kept taunting her sister, all of her true self lost. That was when Sugar snapped. Thunder boomed above and she pounced on Molly with anger and sadness.

"Don't you dare call me USELESS AGAIN!" Sugar spat and clamping her jaws on top of Molly's scruff and she slammed her younger sister to the ground. Mud covered both the kits from head to toe, both breathing hard and watching each other while rain attempted to blind them.

Molly struggled to her paws, and smiled even more wickedly. Lightning flashed and Sugar could see the eyes of what no longer looked like her sister. They were bloodshot and slits to the core. Thunder boomed just as Molly said the forbidden word. "_Useless_." Sugar's eyes widened, she howled in rage and took advantage of her sister's weakened state to grab her neck by her jaws. Mud trickled into Sugar's jaws as she lifted her head, with Molly in her crushing jaws.

Molly wriggled in her sister's mandibles. Slamming her hind legs into Sugar's chest, she grunted and released her. She jumped on the winded kit and clawed at her flank, until her pelt was the color of deep red. So much blood was everywhere; even the rain could not expose the natural pale yellow-orange color of Sugar.

Sugar quivered as the pool of blood spread underneath her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Mud, blood, and water splattered and covered Sugar's body. Molly loomed over her sister triumphant of the defeat. She was victorious.

Weed then slithered in, "Hey kits it's raining you better take-" He stopped abruptly. His eyelid-less eyes widened at the sight of the blood and the blank and happy look of Molly. "Cover…" Weed trailed off. He flicked his tongue and slithered as fast as lightning towards Molly. He unhinged his jaws and snapped at Molly, injecting his non-lethal poison into her body. Molly gasped and staggered to the ground groaning, she hissed as the poison quickly spread through her tiny body and passed out. Smacking his jaws together, in an upset way, never having to use his poison for a long time, Weed hissed, "Well that escalated quickly…" Frowning he slithered away to fetch herbs.

* * *

**OHOHOHO! Never thought I had that in me did ya? XD So yeah I decided to add a little drama.. Ok, I take that back a LOT of drama. Well we'll see where this go shall we?**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	7. Chapter 5

**Omygod guys! I'm alive! I'm so VERY sorry that I went on a hiatus and basically went poof without letting you know where I've been... I promise that I will keep up with my story for now on... and if I do vanish I will let you know in advance! I also apologize for unable to give you a more action-packed chapter, but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bramblestar gazed at his clan, watching the newly born kits run around; and there stood the lonely kit. The abnormal three-legged born cat. His brother, Goldenkit, ran around him playfully. Bramblestar chuckled, at least the kit was trying to accompany Silverkit.

Lionblaze stepped out of the warrior's den and hurriedly ushered Goldenkit away from Silverkit. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes angrily, he leaped down the rockpile and stomped towards Lionblaze. Growling quietly Bramblestar pulled Lionblaze over, while Goldenkit hid under his father.

"What do you want?" Lionblaze growled in a hostile tone.

"Fairness. Equality. Love." Bramblestar replied softly. His large head swiveled to Silverkit, who was sadly pawing at a leaf.

"I give my love to _my_ son, fairness to the clans, and equality to _my_ clan." Lionblaze snorted.

"Then who's he?!" Bramblestar hissed, pointing at Silverkit with his tail.

"Not mine." Lionblaze spat, then looked down in shame, "It's not my choice Bramblestar... Cinderheart just won't accept him.. I wish I could. Really.." He padded away, his tail dragging behind as he went over to the fresh kill pile to grab a vole for his mate. Goldenkit remained where he was, astonished by the small conversation the toms had. He looked up at the leader with large innocent eyes.

"Bramblestar.." The little kit began, "Is Silverkit really my brother? And Cinderheart doesn't want him?"

Bramblestar didn't know what to say. In fact, didn't expect the little tom to be so smart, after all, his nephews were impulsive and stubborn.

"Yes, Goldenkit." He said sympathetically. "Silverkit is your brother, you should treat him nicely and play with him... But your parents..." He trailed off and sighed. "You're too young to understand."

Goldenkit smirked arrogantly and puffed his tiny chest. "No I'm not! I'm a big cat! I'm strong and powerful!" Goldenkit pounced on Bramblestar's lying tail and bit hard. Bramblestar flicked the small cat off easily, he purred and pushed the kit gently.

"I believe you Goldenkit." He smiled. "Now run off to Cinderheart, I think it's time for your nap." Bramblestar flicked his tail towards the queen's den, as he heard his mother call for him. Goldenkit rushed off happily.

Bramblestar sighed, padding to the little three legged kit. He looked down and smiled nervously. "Hello Silverkit." He said gently. The young kit looked up at the great leader and he smiled.

"Hello Bramblestar!" He purred and ambled around his foster father. "Are we gonna learn something new today?"

Bramblestar stopped the kit and nuzzled his tiny cheek. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Silverkit pouted, "But I wanna learn something today!"

"And you will when you're an apprentice." Bramblestar said smiling, "But today show me how you run."

Giggling, Silverkit flicked his tiny ears and whisked away running around the camp happily. Cinderheart heard the commotion and hissed upsettingly, she pinned her ears to the back of her head and looked away frowning. She growled and padded to Bramblestar. The leader looked at the zooming kitten and he smiled proudly with amusement.

"Stop this monstrosity at once Bramblestar!" Cinderheart spat angrily. Bramblestar looked at the young black she-cat with calm eyes.

"And who's to stop me?" He replied softly with a hint of hostility. He wrapped his tail slowly around his paws.

"He's never going to survive! You're just giving him false hopes. This will show weakness to the other clans, and you know it." Cinderheart said with narrowed eyes.

"There is nothing wrong to give the kit a chance, he _will _survive. I will make sure of that." Bramblestar stared down Cinderheart and suddenly sighed, "The other clans may think whatever they like, but _I'm_ the leader of Thunderclan, _I_ see what's fit for _my_ clan and _I_ see potential in Silverkit. They may not like it, but _I _will protect him."

Silverkit stopped next to Bramblestar and glared at Cinderheart, who looked at him seethingly.

"Fine. You'll regret that choice Bramblestar. He'll never fit in." Cinderheart hissed with malice, and stalked away, her tail held high as she went to comfort Goldenkit.

Silverkit sulked a little and snuggled into the leader's fur. Bramblestar flicked his tail, ignoring Cinderheart's stinging remarks and lightly scooped up the kit in his jaws. He padded to Squirrelflight who was lazily lying down in the faint sunlight.

The deputy pricked her ears and lifted her head up, she saw the dangling kitten and smiled. Bramblestar's eyes gleamed and he laid Silverkit next to Squirrelflight; then he too flopped down to relax.

"How are you Silverkit?" Squirrelflight murmured while stroking his grey fur with her tail.

"Fine, Squirrelflight." Silverkit replied bluntly. He pouted and clambered over the ginger-pelt she-cat and sat on her back.

"That doesn't sound fine to me." Squrrielflight chuckled.

"Everyone hates me." Silverkit said suddenly, "I'm weird looking and I'm tired of being pitied." Silverkit unsheathed his claws and clamped them into Squirrelflight's pelt. "I don't want to be hated; I just want to be loved…" He plopped down on Squirrelflight and swayed his tail back and forth tickling the chuckling she-cat.

"Oh Silverkit, Bramblestar and I love you." She purred, and nipped at the tiny tail gently. "You're just tired and need some sleep; you're growing up too quickly." She turned her head and picked up the dozing-off kit by the scruff.

The little tom yawned, "No I'm not…" His eyes fluttered shut and his three paws dangled limply in Squirrelflight's jaws as he fell asleep.

Bramblestar looked at his mate and his foster son, smiling without lifting his head, "You are a wonderful mother, Squirrelflight." He murmured. The she-cat grunted and padded into the queen's den, she curled up next to Silverkit, keeping him warm until she fell asleep as well.

Bramblestar got up and looked around, his clan was thriving and was proud of what he had managed to accomplish in such short time.

Suddenly he looked down and grieved silently for those now in Starclan who sacrificed their lives to save those they loved in the four clans. He wandered into the medicine den where Jayfeather was sorting through his herbs. "Has there been any news from Starclan?" Bramblestar muttered. Jayfeather's only response was a grunt.

"We can only tell in due time." Jayfeather said, without looking towards the leader. "Silverkit seems to be thriving. And I can't quite put it to words yet, but I'm certain something's up with Squirrelflight."

Bramblestar raised his head quickly, "Squirrelflight?" A wave of worry washed over him as he thought of all the possibilities.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out later too." Jayfeather shrugged nonchalantly as he went back to sorting his herbs.

"I'll leave you to it then." Bramblestar turned around, and began padding away.

"Although I'd keep a better eye on Lionblaze and Goldenkit." Jayfeather said warningly, "Goldenkit may have a bad influence by Cinderheart, and Lionblaze loves them so much, he's torn between what his heart says and what is good for the clan." Jayfeather turned his head towards the general direction of the leader. "Beware, Bramblestar."

* * *

**So yes, internal conflicts and external conflicts... How exciting! But hey, next chapter, if you haven't figured it out yet, will be about Weed and unstable Molly! Wheee! Anyways please review! Oh also I have gotten a YouTube account! Woohoo! I'll definitely be posting videos often so check it out! Kryative**

**Well this is my goodbye for now! Again, many apologies!**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yes hi, oops, I'm sorry this didn't publish on time... I was away from wifi for the whole day! DX So yeah, have some Weed yeh? ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The humid scent of rain slowly died, trickles of dew dropped slowly down the trees as Molly groggily got up. The mud underneath her paws squished as a mixture of blood and water. She moaned and shook her pelt slowly and her cuts began to bleed again. "Wha-" She blinked her swollen eyes in confusion, "What happened?"

Sugar laid strewn against a tree, still passed out. "Su-Sugar?" Molly stuttered. "Sugar!" She meowed in panic and limped over to her sister as fast as she could. Her tail followed limp and she nuzzled Sugar with a wet, soggy muzzle. "What's going on?!" Molly wailed as Weed slithered in grumpily.

"Oh." He said upsettingly, "You're awake." He hissed, spitting out a mouse, that was locked in his jaws. Molly cocked her head in confusion. Weed confronted Molly. "You ruined it!" He shouted with a pouty face.

"Wait. What?!" Molly sputtered, "What did I ruin!?"

"My streak!" Weed howled, as he paced around the forest floor. "After all these years..." He muttered to himself, "I never had to use it! Never!" Weed suddenly stopped and swung his head glaring at Molly. "What's wrong with you?" He frowned.

"I'm so confused!" Molly said with a shaky voice, "What streak? What did I do?"

"What did you do?! What did you DO?! You went all berserk on your sister! That's what you did!" Weed pouted with anger and worry. "You basically went insane and was almost about to kill your sister!" He slithered up in Molly's face, "And I had to break my streak of using my non-lethal poison to sedate you before you murdered her!"

"What?!" Molly looked at Sugar's cut face, "I tr-tried to kill Sugar?" Weed spun around the tree where Sugar laid as Molly sat down in disbelief.

"Narts, do you NOT remember ANYTHING?!" Weed hissed angrily.

Molly stuttered at the suddenly angrily snake, "All-all I remember was Sugar telling me off... and-and I wanted her to fight me. She was just... just being so mean and unempathising.. It really got me mad! I just wanted her to fight me... so I could let it go. You know?"

Weed raised and eyebrow skeptically, "Uh huh." He slithered away muttering under his breath as he ducked under a bush to retrieve some herbs he gathered in the morning. Faint rays of light shined against Weed's slick scales as he approached Sugar with a swab of chewed herbs in his mandibles. "Hold her head still will you?" Weed commanded Molly, he was still upset with her. But the young cat did as she was told and steadily held her younger sister's head in her muddied paws.

"Weed, I just don't get it." Molly began as she watched the Know-It-All apply the medicine on top of the deeper gashes Sugar had. Weed nodded to indicate he was listening. "How could I try to hurt my little sister?"

Weed sighed as he began applying the herbs to the gash Sugar driven into Molly, "I don't know."

The kitten winced in pain, "But.. you gotta have some idea! You're the Know-It-All!"

"All I can say was, you went insane, you must've snapped and you're unstable." He said as he finished up. "The only way to ensure this doesn't happen again is that we don't get on your bad side." He looked into Molly's eyes. "And you don't get mad at such small matters."

Molly looked down sadly, she didn't mean to do it... At least she thinks so.

Sugar began to stir and her breathing fluttered. "W-Weed?" She whimpered.

Molly snuggled next to her little sister, "It's alright Sugar, I'm here."

The ginger kit steadied her breathing and she cracked her eyes open, they slowly widened as they saw Molly smiling at them. "GET AWAY FROM ME." Sugar hissed and pushed herself away from the older cat. Her breathing rate was speeding up quickly and her small tail quivered in fright.

Molly's gut felt a pang of sorrow and she backed up from Sugar, feeling heart broken.

Weed watched the two, once close sisters, step away from each other like strangers. "Okay..." He said breaking the silence he thought awkward. Chuckling nervously he began, "Let's... Uhm... Moving on now..." He slithered onwards through the forest and didn't look back. He started humming. "We're going to visit an old friend of mine." He said calling out, "His name's Raven!"

Molly looked down and got to her paws, "Whatever you say old, wise one." Molly snorted trying to feel happy.

Sugar's panic-stricken eyes dimmed down and she struggled up to her paws and followed. "Who's Raven?" She asked timidly.

"A _good _friend." Weed laughed.

"Why do you say it like that?" Molly mumbled.

"Because he's a _good _friend." Weed started to get irritated.

"That's not an answer." Molly frowned.

"Fine." Weed breathed a sigh, "He'sacatImetwaybackwhenIwasahatchlingandIwasadoptedbythisgeneralseeandhetookrealgoodcareofmebuthediedbecauseRavenkilledhimforuhmsportIguessandIsetoutforrevengeanddidn'tknowaboutmyvenomandIthoughtIkilledhimandthenIstartedtofeelguiltysoIwaitedforsomethintohappenandhewokeupandnowwe'regoodfriends." Weed inhaled and exhaled loudly as the two she-cats looked at the snake questionably.

"Say what now?" Molly squeaked.

Sugar giggled quietly, "Sorry Weed, I don't think we understood any of that."

Weed frowned and took another deep breath. "Well..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Molly tackled Weed, clamping his jaw shut under her two front paws. Sugar gasped in shock and she immediately jumped and shoved Molly off of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as Weed rolled around gasping for air, laughing.

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Is he rolling? -On the ground?-Laughing?"

Weed wiggled to a stop, "Yeah! It's called ROFLING."

Molly sputtered with disgust, "You're making up words now?"

"No! It's a real. Legit. Word! The Hoomans use it." He smiled satisfactorily.

"The Whatmans?"

"The. HOO. MANS. Narts I thought you were smart." He started to roll again.

Molly groaned, "What's wrong with you?"

Weed flickered his tongue, "It's not what's wrong with me, it's why _you_ won't accept _me._"

The cats followed the rolling snake down a hill. "Weed look out!" Sugar yowled.

"WEEEEEEHAAAWWWWW!" Weed's voice trailed off as he rolled down the hill squealing.

"Just leave him." Molly said padding away, "He's nothing but trouble."

Sugar watched her, "He's going to take us to see Raven!"

Molly snorted, "You actually believe him?"

"Yes! Don't you?"

"No?! He has no idea where he's taking us. Just look at him!" The black kit pointed a paw at Weed, who was now gnawing at his tail at the bottom of the hill.  
Weed released his victim and looked up at Molly, "What?" He asked innocently.

Sugar playfully flicked Molly's ear with her tail, "Come on. You know you'll be lost within an hour!" Molly glared at Sugar as she raced after Weed giggling in delight.

"Fine." She huffed defeatedly and stomped down the hill where the trio set off to find Raven.

* * *

**Hmmmm, drama? Mild drama. :3 I hope you liked it... and yes, Weed calls us humans, hoomans. So don't get confused. XD**

**Stay Kryative!**

**~Krystal ;3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I just found out that the three lost their powers in Bramblestar's Storm. But unfortunately, I had already written this chapter before I found out. So, sorry if it bothers you, but the three will keep their powers in my story. Thanks for understanding! ^_^ Enjoy! Don't forget to comment ANY errors! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The warm rays of sunlight flickered through the leaves as a cool breeze blew through Thunderclan camp. Squirrelflight laid lazily by the freshkill pile and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly cats rustled through the entrance panting and roughed up. Cats around the camp came whispering among each other as Lionblaze padded up to a worried leader.

"What happened?" Bramblestar asked concerned.

"Kittypets... Partnered with rogues." Lionblaze spat. "They're tougher than we thought. As if they were training."

Bramblestar nodded slowly, "I see... We'll have to double the patrols." He looked over his shoulder as his mate hobbled over next to him.

"What's this?" Squirrelflight said, her fur bristled and her claws dug into the ground. "Rogues?! And kittypets?! We must fight back!"

Bramblestar placed a twined comforting tail with Squirrelflight's, "We must be cautious. Not making haste of the situation."

"But we have to prepare for the worse! They could attack!" Squirrelflight sputtered.

"And we will be ready." He meowed sternly. "Lionblaze," He looked at his nephew, "Please come to my den and tell me every single detail you remember from that battle." The leader said turning around, flicking his tail dismissively.

Squirrelflight tailed behind the toms and listened intently to their conversation as they entered Bramblestar's den. She looked behind, "Jayfeather, can you please have the other apprentices help you take care of the others?"

The other cats that came from Lionblaze's patrol group collapsed on the ground panting and exhausted. Jayfeather nodded and he and Briarlight wove through the slowly dissipating crowd, five apprentices tentatively followed the grumpy cat, Briarlight in the back strongly pulling herself.

"Amberpaw and Dewpaw, go around and examine all wounds, please tell Briarlight the minor wounds that she can tend to, and tell me all the major wounds." Jayfeather directed. "I want the rest of the apprentices to go out and bring me water with moss." The five newly made apprentices scampered to their jobs with a slight bounce in their step, excited to begin a new and interesting task.

Four other cats had accompanied Lionblaze during the afternoon patrol. Thornclaw, Birchfall, Whitewing, and the two newest warriors, Moleclaw and Cherryleaf. Many closed ones of the battered up cats stayed by, ready to help if needed.

Dovewing padded up to a working Jayfeather, "Jayfeather," she whispered, "I can hear Lionblaze, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight in the den."

"Not now Dovewing." Jayfeather said sternly, "Can't you see I'm trying to save your clanmates lives?"

"But this can't wait! It's important!" Dovewing hissed.

"Yes, there was only a small group. Most of them were actually kittypets and we thought we could take them down easily." Lionblaze told Bramblestar. "There were about eight cats present, they all still had collars, but they look like they've been training. We didn't know how much or for how long, and I tried to avoid a fight as much as possible until a large she-cat, about as big as I am with a grey pelt, boweled into Thornclaw."

Bramblestar paced the den, as Squirrelflight sat by the entrance of the cave listening intently.

"Are they any cats we know?" He asked, "Names? Pelt? Friends?"

"No, they all seem new to the area and has stepped and hunted in our territory. We sniffed them by the twoleg fence. Almost like Bloodclan."

"BLOODCLAN?!" Squirrelflight suddenly yowled. "There cannot be another Bloodclan!" She spat as she said the old, infamous, and horrifying to all clans name. "Scourge is dead."

"No, but they acted a lot like Bloodclan." Lionblaze said.

The young tom didn't know much about Bloodclan, he only knew that his grandfather, the great Firestar, had killed Scourge, a small black, yet powerful cat, who had killed a clan leader's nine lives in one strike. He knew of their bloodthirsty and code-less ways, how they stuck bones of their victims through their collars. They fought to the death for fun.

The older she-cat had begun circled Lionblaze, burning her eyes through his.

"Hush Squirrelflight, this may just be a misunderstanding." Bramblestar meowed, softening her tone.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Squirrelflight argued. "We have to begin preparations." She glared at her nephew. "You saw how they fought. We are in no state to fight another battle."

Bramblestar tentatively touched his mate's shoulder with his tail. "Easy Squirrelflight, we are much stronger than you think. We have new apprentices, and our elders have still got some fight in them left. I will make sure to manage the training sessions myself."

Squirrelflight relaxed a little, her breathing staggered as she took large gulps of air. "Al-Alright." Her pelt shook in fright, knowing her father had almost died during the massacre.

Dovewing came back into focus, Jayfeather was glaring at her angrily. She blinked to shake out her thoughts. "What?" She asked confused.

"I've been calling your name for quite some time now." Jayfeather huffed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked softly.

"I said to go help the apprentices tend to the smaller wounds with Briarlight. If you're going to just stand there like a lost kit, at least be of some use." Jayfeather grumbled and continued his work, applying some cobwebs to a large gash on Whitewing's hind leg.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and grabbed some cobwebs in her paw, passing over to help Amberpaw and Dewpaw with a scratch above the eye of Whitewing.

"Whitewing are you ok?" Amberpaw asked, concerned for his mother.

"I'll be fine Amberpaw, I'm just tired." She replied with a small smile.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze had come out of the den, eyes widened with worry. "Help!"

The blind cat veered his head towards the leader's den. "What happened?" He asked, just as Bramblestar carried Squirrelflight's body out.

"She just passed out!" The brother yowled back.

Jayfeather bared his teeth in stress, his ears pinned back. He looked at the curious apprentices, who stopped their work to see the new commotion. "You guys keep applying herbs and cobwebs on the minor wounds. Briarlight, I want you to see if you can work on the more major wounds. Alright? I got most of them."

Briarlight's eyes widened, but she nodded just the same. "Yes, Jayfeather."

The medicine cat hobbled over to Squirrelflight as Bramblestar clambered down his den slowly and gently placed her in the medicine cat's den.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Jayfeather said hurriedly, as he examined Squirrelflight's body.

"We were talking about how to prepare for a battle if it ever came to be. She was extremely agitated, pacing around the room, when all of the sudden she passed out after yowling an angry remark." Bramblestar said softly. "I tried to comfort her beforehand but it never worked."

Jayfeather chuckled and the two toms looked at him, they were upset he would laugh at such a moment. "What's so funny." Lionblaze growled.

"It's just that. There's nothing. Wrong!" Jayfeather said between breaths. "Congratulations. Bramblestar." He gasped for air, as he once again became serious. "You're going to be a real father." Bramblestar shook his head, trying to clear it.

"What?" He exasperated.

"Squirrelflight? She's having kits."

* * *

**Surprise surprise! Did you see that coming? Idk I probably would have. It was kinda obvious is it not? Well anyways my friends say this was a boring chapter... They want more Weed? That'll be next week. But I do hope this was entertaining enough.**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	10. Chapter 8

**I once again find out something too late! DX (SPOILER ALERT!) Ravenpaw dies?! (According to Warriors Wiki). Unfortunately it is too late to change the fact that he's alive in my story, so I hope you don't mind! Please comment ANY errors you see! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"We're here!" Weed exclaimed happily, as he slithered towards a shabby looking barn. Its paint flaked to the ground as a slight breeze blew by. The shelter looked deserted and the grass around the area were dead and decaying. A small dirt trail could be found, a small one, trailing from the front, to the back, and towards the forest. The path was well worn and looked as if someone continued to use it, despite the area to be completely abandoned.

"This is it?" Molly scrunched her nose at the building. "Are they contemplating something?" She snickered.

Sugar giggled, "Good one, Molly!"

"L. O. L." Weed hissed.

Molly cocked her head to the side, "What does, L. O. L., mean, Weed?"

"Oh, narts, I gotta stop using Hooman words... L. O. L. means uhm... Laugh. Out. Loud." Weed said as he continued slithering up to the barn.

Molly looked over her shoulder and looked at Sugar, the ginger kit shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow the reptile. "So uh, what's Raven like?" Sugar asked as they approached the door to the barn.

"You'll see." Weed said as he lifted his tail. He took a deep breath and tapped on the door in a series of long and short knocks. He continued knocking on the old, wooden door until it suddenly wooshed open, making the snake's tail flop down quickly.

Weed regained his balance quickly and he looked up. a large shadow loomed over him and the two kits. The she-kits gasped and back stepped quickly, they tripped over their tail, falling on their small rumps.

The shadow spoke in a mellow, slightly irritated tone, "What do you want?" The shadow's head swiveled around looking at the travelers one by one. It stopped at Weed, "Why are you here again?! Didn't I tell you to go away after what you've do-"

"Raven!" Weed piped, cutting off the cat's sentence. "How are you, friend...?" He hissed between a very forced grin, tilting his head towards the frightened kits.

Raven blinked his amber eyes, softening them as he gently smiled at the kits, "My apologize, please come in. Bounce needed some new friends to keep him company anyhow." He turned around and beckoned them in with his tail, leading the trio into the barn.

"Bounce? Barley?" Raven called out. "We have friends!"

A young black and white kit peeped his head out of a pile of hay in the corner, "Friends?" He exclaimed happily. "Oh boy!" He leaped out of the heap and scampered up to the larger kits. His large, blue eyes looked up and gleamed with fun.

"Now, now, Bounce, be careful, they could bite!" Another raspy voice laughed, as the old barn cat hobbled over to Raven. He glared at Weed for a second or two and turned to the kits, "Welcome to our humble abode!"

Raven stepped forward, "Obviously you have met my son, Bounce," He pointed to the patch-pelt kit bouncing up and down. "And-"

"And I'm Barley." Barley interrupted. Raven twitched his whiskers in annoyance, "What brings you here, young travelers." The elder cat asked.

"Just a place to stay for the night please." Sugar meowed timidly, "And maybe some food and water?" As she heard her sister's stomach growl in protest.

Weed bared his fangs, glinting in the quickly fading light of the sun, "I'll hunt!" He managed to zoom to the door before Raven blocked it with his body.

"Oh no you don't." The pitch black pelt cat growled. "You're not going out to hunt."

"But-" Weed attempted to speak up.

"I will hunt." Raven declared, "Not buts Weed, I can't risk another crisis."

Molly trotted up to Raven as he turned around to the forest, "Uhm, Raven?" She called out at him. The tom turned his head showing that he was listening. "Can I hunt with you?"

Raven looked back to the front, "It's getting dark, it's best if I hunted alone. You can hunt the mice in the barn." He ran into the nearby forest.

Weed sighed, slithering away from the doorway. He sat down glumly, thumping his tail in a rhythmic beat. The cats sat in a circle excluding Weed and Raven of course, they chatted and laughed, having a good time.

"So where are you guys going?" Bounce asked curiously.

"We're trying to find our real parents, Weed is taking us to different places to see if we might remember or meet anyone that might know where we can find them." Sugar smiled. She looked at Weed sitting by himself in the corner. "Right Weed?" She asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah!" Weed smiled, slithering up to the cats, already starting to feel better. "So y'see I was just travelling about, you know? Seeking adventure!..."

Raven coughed, as he slammed his face into a nearby branch, while chasing after a plump mouse. Thoughts were swirling in his mind, sad memories were brought up, and it caused his chest to tighten in depression. He needed some time alone, to figure out what to do next. He couldn't focus on the hunt now, it was too hard with all of his history being brought up again. He sat down and lapped his paw, gently drawing it over his head in attempt to clear his new, throbbing headache.

"Why did you leave her Weed?" He muttered to himself, "I should have been there. How could I be so stupid!" Raven's eyes narrowed in the dark, knowing what he must do next, "They have to leave." He got up abruptly and went back to the hunt.

"And now we're here!" Weed finished the story, thankfully cutting out the part about Molly's rage. The young she-cat sighed in relief, her tail had twitched throughout the entire story anxious of the snake to explode in laughter about Molly's strange insanity.

Raven burst into the room with a large rabbit in his jaws, enough to feed all of them. Bounce gasped suddenly and hopped up to his father in excitement. Gently placing the meal on the ground, Raven planted a nervous smile towards the travelers. Using a paw, Raven then kept Bounce from gobbling up the entire thing, "Let the guests eat first Bounce." He simply said, waiting for his son to stop wiggling before letting his paw drop to the ground.

"Thank you very much Raven sir!" Sugar said thankfully. The large tom simply nodded as he watched the two kits tentatively sniffed the rabbit.

"What does a rabbit taste like?" Molly asked before hungrily gnawing off a bite of the rodent's hind leg.

"Like chicken!" Weed hissed, flicking his tongue in and out to savor the lovely smell of food. "The hoomans did used to feed you chicken right?"

Sugar nibbled into the rabbit, "Well, of course our housefolk fed us chicken... but they aren't exactly... fresh."

The two kits eyes widened with astonishment as the taste of rabbit hit their tongue for the first time. "It's awesome!" The sisters exclaimed.

Raven chuckled, letting Bounce dig in too.

"Save some for us you younguns!" Barley coughed as he shoved himself in between the kits.

Weed sat beside Raven and waited for the others to have their fill. As they began to disperse there was hardly any meat left.

"We're sorry Raven." Sugar meowed sadly, her head hung low. "We should have saved some more food for you and Weed."

Raven waived it off, "No, no, you kits are still growing and I'm not that hungry." Suddenly a large growl erupted from Raven's stomach. He smiled cheesily, hoping to hide his embarrassment.

Weed snickered, "You can have the rest Raven, I'm feeling in the mood to do some nighttime hunting!" Without saying another word, the reptile slithered out of the barn.

Raven sighed and finished the rabbit quickly, the bones of the prey were then scattered into the woods. "Well, now that you've had something to eat, you can rest here, you'll leave by sunrise."

Molly looked up, "Sunrise? But-"

"But Raven! It's fun to talk to Molly and Sugar!" Bounce complained, "Can't they join us for hunting training tomorrow? Then they can leave? Please?" The young kit begged.

Barley approached Raven, "I think they should leave too, but maybe teaching a cat to hunt, is better than to keep feeding the cat."

The father slowly nodded his head, "Alright, one session, but then you leave."

The two she-kits looked at each other happily, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you!" They cried.

"Now get some sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow."

* * *

**Oops, not a very entertaining Weed Chapter... I hope you still like it. I'll reveal more about Weed and Raven next time we see them 0v0 the suspense is killing me! XD**

**Stay Kryative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm not very happy with this chapter... Mostly because I'm exhausted from who know what. Please let me know if there are any errors! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather hissed, calling his apprentice for what felt like the seventh time. The young she-cat was chatting to her brother, Bumblestripe, and of course she had to have family time at the very moment they had to leave for the Moonpool. "We need to leave now!"

The medicine cat apprentice huffed, crawling to her mentor. "Fine." She sighed.

"You know we have to leave early in order to get there on time." Jayfeather lectured. "Now let's go."

The sun was still high in the sky, slowly descending to night time. Because of Briarlight's and Jayfeather's disabilities, it took them almost three times as long to get to the sacred pool. Leaving early was the best way to ensure they got there on time.

As the medicine cats began to leave camp Bramblestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to hunt, meet under the rockpile for a clan meeting!"

Jayfeather growled angrily, "Seriously?" As he turned around and plopped down, his breathing ragged and his pelt was radiating annoyed anger.

Briarlight giggled, "Come on Jayfeather, we still got time." She sat beside her mentor cautiously, looking up at the leader.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" He began, "Today we are in need of a new deputy." The clan murmured between one another, distraught of what happened to the leader's mate. "Squirrelflight at the moment is unable to continue her duties until further notice." Leafpool nodded silently at this, while others still looked at each other in confusion.

"And why is that?" Thornclaw asked in concern.

"I'm glad you asked," Bramblestar dipped his head to Thornclaw. "Thunderclan! Your deputy is having kits!" He smiled happily.

But instead of cheers, there were skeptical looks and frowns upon almost all of the cats face. "You sure about that Bramblestar?" Berrynose retorted daringly.

"How dare you question the leader! And the medicine cat!" Cinderheart cried out. With Goldenkit under her, the queen's fur bristled in anger. "You, of all cats should know not to question them."

Berrynose growled but said no more. "That's enough Cinderheart." Bramblestar said sternly. He looked back around the clan, "I have decided who shall be the substitute deputy," the leader paused, searching for one cat in particular. His amber eyes locked onto another pair similar to his. "Lionblaze, shall be the substitute deputy."

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes, "Of course. Why am I not surprised?" He sat there impatiently. "Is he done yet?"

"Shouldn't it be someone more experienced?!" Berrynose exclaimed, standing up, obviously hoping it was him.

Bramblestar glared angrily at the young tom. "The elders and I have discussed about the appointing of the substitute deputy, if you have a problem with Lionblaze being the deputy for now, you may question your elders' decision."

His nose twitched in annoyance, but the young tom sat back down. "No Bramblestar." Berrynose muttered.

"Good." He beckoned his nephew over, "Anyone else to challenge the choice of your elders?" Bramblestar questioned.

"Bramblestar, I don't know why you chose me to be the deputy." Lionblaze began, "for the time being," he said hurriedly, "but I will do my best to serve the clan and I hope I will not fail to fulfill my duties and disappoint you and the clan."

"I know you will do great Lionblaze." Bramblestar meowed proudly. "Clan dismissed."

Jayfeather snorted, "Well that escalated quickly." He watched as the clan dispersed without a word of congrats to the new deputy. "Not that Bramblestar expected as much."

The blind cat stood back up, "Now let's go, we're already behind, we'll have to trek quickly." As the medicine cats began to start back on their travel to the Moonpool, the clan whispered to one another, conflicted about the elders choices.

"Welcome!" Willowshine meowed as the Thunderclan medicine cats finally arrived at the entrance of the Moonpool. The rest of the clans' medicine cats had been awaiting Jayfeather and Briarlight.

The grumpy blind cat grunted, "There was a clan meeting."

Littlecloud chuckled, "I hope the travel was well?"

"Delightful." Jayfeather replied sarcastically.

"Come now, let us go." Mothwing said gently. "But may I ask a question?" She meowed quietly.

The other medicine cats looked at Mothwing, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, go on!" Kestrelwing coaxed.

"Has there been anyone stealing your prey?" She asked worriedly, "Our fish are decreasing in immense numbers and I'm not sure why. Starclan hasn't given a reason."

"Well now that I think about it," Littlecloud meowed, "There has been a lot of weeds growing in Shadowclan, and when I mean a lot I mean fields."

Kestrelwing's eyes widened, "Windclan is having the same problem! Weeds of all kind are disrupting our hunting grounds, leaving the fields where we once ran around to hunt rabbits deserted."

Jayfeather snorted, "Really? Weeds and prey? How strange."

"Well we did have rogues and kittypets trespass our border one day," Briarlight piped up, the blind cat swung his head around and glared at her.

"Yes, my brother told me that there were rogues and kittypets working together, like Bloodclan." Jayfeather sighed.

Littlecloud gasped, "Bloodclan? Surely it can't be!"

The other medicine cats looked at Littlecloud waiting for answers.

"Back when I was just starting as an apprentice, we were attacked by this vicious clan. They called themselves Bloodclan, ruled by a small cat, no bigger than an apprentice, and pitch black as death itself, he killed all nine lives of Tigerstar with one mighty swing of his claw! He wanted to take over all of the clan's territory and tricked Tigerstar into an alliance. He was bloodthirsty and merciless, so was the rest of his 'clan'!" Littlecloud shivered, "If Bloodclan returns we'll all be doomed before leaf-bare!" The old medicine cat wailed.

"It can't be!" Mothwing gasped. "My own father..." The she-cat looked down.

"Tigerstar may have been cruel and ambitious, but if he was killed by such a small cat, and this Bloodclan, without Firestar we're doomed to fail!" Littlecloud whimpered.

"It's not going to happen." Jayfeather spat. "We're not doomed. Bramblestar remembers Scourge. He knows what to do, we just have to prepare. Let's seek Starclan's help in this matter."

Kestrelwing nodded as he entered the Moonpool with the blind cat. "Starclan, please help us, let us figure out what to do with this threat."

The four other cats entered, fanning out around the pool, lapping at its sacred waters. As the medicine cats drifted into sleep, a harsh and strangely warm breeze ruffled their pelts.

"Jayfeather." Firestar appeared in Jayfeather's dream.

"Firestar!" The tom blinked dipping his head to the former leader.

"All is well in Thunderclan I hope?" Fire star's voice was soothing and stern, reassuring the medicine cats worries.

"Not quite..." The medicine cat muttered. "Lionblaze and Bramblestar have a hunch that Bloodclan is returning."

"Bloodclan?!" Yellowfang appeared, "They've come here?!"

Firestar twitched his whiskers, "Now, now Yellowfang."

"Don't you now now me Firestar." Yellowfang spat, "This cannot happen a second time." The grumpy cat was the only one who dared to yell back at Firestar, as a young cat, he misbehaved and was told to take care of the former medicine cat of Shadowclan.

"Let's not get worked up about this right now." Firestar chuckled, "Didn't you have a prophecy to give Yellowfang?"

"Prophecy? I'm not in the mood, you tell him." Yellowfang began to mutter to herself, stalking away.

Jayfeather growled, "Well?"

"Like a phoenix, ashes will turn into a raging fire and revenge will arise.

The bitter friendships and death will compromise." Firestar began to fade. "Until next time Jayfeather, and remember, never lose hope! It will come."

"Wait! There's gotta be more!" Jayfeather panted chasing after Firestar.

"Where are you off to?" A blue she-cat appeared replaced his leader, his grandfather.

Jayfeather gasped, "Bl-Bluestar!"

"Heed my words, young one." She meowed gently as Jayfeather bowed. "There will be someone who will replace Briarlight, be patient with her. She will be sweet and kind, but you will despise her."

"What?!" Jayfeather asked, "Why would I despise her?! As long as she can walk and see-Wait!" Bluestar began to disappear. And a chuckle echoed around Jayfeather's shaking body.

"You sure like answers." Yellowfang snickered as she circled the medicine cat. "But you can't know everything, it'll come to you in due time." The old she-cat smiled knowingly, "Until then, Jayfeather." The dream began to dissipate and Jayfeather wailed, frantic for answers.

Deciding to enter into others dreams, he stopped his quiet pleas and padded towards Littlecloud's dream.

"Calm down Littlecloud." Barkface chuckled, "The weed will go away when he arrives."

Who arrives? Is this cat going to be part of the prophecy? Who's coming? Is it Bloodclan?

"But he's-he's-"

"He is wise, despite his behavior, be patient with him, he carries important knowledge, and two very special kits. Be hospitable and convince your leader to shelter them." Barkface meowed and the dream slowly faded.

Jayfeather dashed into Willowshine's dream, "I understand, will he bring the fish back?" Jayfeather's ears rang after the sudden sprint and he panted quietly. "But if you say he's going to bring hope... Can't he do something about our problem? Oh, yes, ok, until next half-moon Mistystar."

Jayfeather groaned as the dream disappeared. Kestrelwing's dream was disappearing as well, all he could manage out was, "They are the prophecy."

Jayfeather blinked his sightless eyes, he got up groggily groaning. Mothwing stretched and purred slightly, not being a believer of Starclan she never had to worry about prophecies and warnings. Jayfeather hissed angrily and sat down.

"Well I guess till next half-moon?" Mothwing meowed. All the other cats had a dark air and looked solemn.

"Of course Mothwing." Jayfeather meowed quietly, suddenly calming his anger. "Let's go home Briarlight." Getting up, he stalked away leaving the other medicine cats to leave a bitter and awkward farewell, all anticipating for the fated cats to arrive.

Could the fated cats really save the four clans? Jayfeather wasn't too sure. What will happen to Briarlight? Can this cat he will one day despise really be so kind and him so mean to her? And what of the prophecy? A phoenix? A raging fire? Was trouble on its way?

All the questions swirled around Jayfeather, and he shook his head to clear his concerns.

"Jayfeather?" Briarlight asked quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Briarlight," he muttered, "Everything's wrong."

* * *

**Hey everybody! A lot of foreshadowing and stuff... Hehehe can't really tell who's the main character anymore I suppose. I hope everything will become clearer in due time. Hey if you have a hunch, comment and maybe if your the closest I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter! ^_^ Don't forget to comment anything that may seem wrong to you! Thank you!**

**Stay Kryative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	12. Chapter 10

**So sorry for not updating last week! DX I have a double update today to make it up to all you guys! Have fun! (Maybe some shipping?) XD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Leap higher! Use those hind legs!" Raven yowled, as Bounce gracefully attempted to pounce the way his father wanted him to. As the small black-and-white kit landed on all four, he panted while smiling. "Very good Bounce." His father purred proudly. He turned his head towards the two she-kits. "Are you guys ready?"

Molly's face turned to one of determination as she wriggled her rump in a stance about to pounce. "Stop shaking your hind quarters and steady that tail!" Raven commanded, scaring the little kit and making her trip and fall flat on her face.

She popped right back up, her face red and angry, "Wh-Why did you do that?!" Molly shouted at Raven.

Raven was taken aback, confused of her sudden outburst, "What do you mean Molly?" He circled the infuriated kit, "I was correcting your hunting stance. You need to listen to what I say unless you don't want to hunt." The elder cat meowed gruffly.

Molly stiffened, knowing that she was in the wrong, "Ri-Right, s-sorry."

"Right. Now let me see that stand again." Raven commanded nodding his head, the little kit slowly got into the hunting position, crouching low to the ground and her tail steady.

"Is this better?" Molly asked, gazing ahead steadily at an unknown target.

"Much." Raven nodded. "Now when you le-" Suddenly the little kit launched herself into the air, flying over Raven's head and landing much farther than Bounce did. The others all gasped in surprised, seeing how naturally the black kit jumped.

Raven's mouth gaped open, utterly shocked at how well the untrained kit did. "How was that?" Molly asked innocently.

"That was amazing Molly!" Sugar squealed excitedly.

"Are you sure you've never hunted before?" Bounce questioned skeptically.

Bounce's father shook his head, "No, that was incredible Molly."

"R-really?" Molly smiled.

Bounce frowned, "But how come you're so good already?"

"Because she's got 'Warrior' blood." Weed answered, slithering in from a "quick" hunting trip.

Raven's eyes widened, "Warrior blood."

Molly narrowed her eyes at Weed, "How come you never said that before?"

Weed rolled his eyes, "Because you never asked. Duh." The snake flicked his tongue and slithered away.

Sugar giggled, "That's Weed for you!"

Raven shook his pelt, "Can you kits go hunt by yourselves while I go talk to Weed? I'm leaving Bounce in charge because he knows the forest better than the rest of you. Sugar can learn as you guys go." The tom quickly trotted after Weed without saying another word.

Bounce blinked in surprise, his father doesn't usually get off track so easily, unless it was something majorly important. "Come on guys!" Bounce hopped about happily, brushing off his father's strange behavior. "I'll show you the borders!"

"Warrior blood?!" Raven yowled, chasing after Weed. "Weed! Wait!" Raven lengthened his strides until he was at a jog, hoping to catch up to the zooming reptile speeding through the forest. "You never told me those two kits were from the clans?!"

Weed suddenly stopped, turning his head and staring at Raven. The cat panted to a stop and sat down. "No Raven, they're 'groupies'."

Raven glared at Weed, "Groupies are not what describes a clan. A clan is a group that sticks together and protect their borders, heal and help each other, and feed each other."

"Yeah! Like a groupie!" Weed smiled, exposing his long fangs.

"No Weed! I know what you said. Don't try to fool me!" Raven growled. "Now tell me what's going on."

Weed sighed, "All I know is, I was looking for adventure and stumbled along those kits! They don't belong in a leggers' nest! They belong out in the wild. I can tell! We came here so I could ask you where we can be sure that they are from your so called 'clans'."

Raven's ears twitched, taking in all the information Weed had just said. He was silent, uncertain whether to believe the lying snake or not. "How do I know I can trust you." Raven asked rhetorically.

Weed looked away, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to her ok? It wasn't entirely my fault."

Raven stood up abruptly, "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He spat. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! _HE _WOULD STILL BE HERE."

Weed cowered, "I-I-"

Raven calmed down, "Go to Skyclan next. They know what has gone by before you can reach the clans destination. That way you may seek Starclan's wisdom as fast as possible."

Weed looked up in shock, "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my son. Take Bounce with you. I'm getting too old to play with him, and one day he'll be a loner here. I don't want that for him."

"Alright."

Molly crouched in the forest, her eyes steadily followed a brown mouse scurrying near a tree root. She unsheathed her claws and slowed her breathing. She slowly crawled closer and closer until her tail accidentally brushed the dead grass behind her. "AGH!" Molly growled in anger, clawing at the trees. "Why can't I just hunt the mouse?!"

Sugar chuckled, "Maybe you can teach me, while we watch Bounce hunt." The ginger kit gestured to the patched kit stalk a rabbit on the ground.

Molly nodded, hoping she didn't disturb the other kit's concentration. She clambered around Bounce and sat next to her sister and flicked her ear. "Alright so you crouch down low and keep your whole body steady, including your tail." Molly began, "Then you focus on where you want to pounce or kill your prey and leap as hard as you can!" Just as she finished, Bounce sprinted quickly at the rabbit. Chasing it down and with one more hard kick in the legs, the young tom stretched his claws and dug them into the rodent's hind legs. They bowled to the ground and Bounce killed it with a swift bite to its neck.

The patched kit closed his eyes and laid a paw on the freshly killed meat, "Thank you Starclan, for this piece of prey, may you bring me more in the future." Bounce muttered.

Sugar eyes widened at how fast the kit caught the rabbit and she gasped in awe. "That was so fast Bounce!"

Molly's mouth gaped open, and she shook angrily. "How-how did you do that?" Her pelt radiated anger and jealousy and she dug her claws deeply into the soil, trying to contain it.

"This?" Bounce pointed to the rabbit, "Aw that's nothing! You should have seen me leap five tail lengths into the air and catch a robin! It was so awesome!"

Sugar's whiskers quivered, "Uh Bounce?"

"And then there was this other time where I chased a rabbit into the river.."

"Bounce?" Sugar meowed slightly louder, prodding the kit's pelt with a sharp claw.

"Huh, yeah? What?" Bounce stopped talking and turned his head to see a raging Molly tackle him.

"GRARGH!" Molly spat in Bounce's face, "How can you be so good at hunting and you're younger than me?!" She slashed a claw at Bounce's face and he gingerly tumbled out of the way.

"What did I do?!" Bounce whimpered.

"Run Bounce run!" Sugar shoved Bounce towards the barn, "You can't win this fight!"

Bounce stood his ground, "No! She's gone crazy! We need to stop her!"

Molly lunged at Bounce and slashed his side, causing the smaller kit to yelp in pain. He limped to the side as the bigger cat attempted to kick him down again. "Foolish kit! Do you think you can keep avoiding my attacks?!" Molly cackled as she leaped for Bounce again.

"Bounce! Run!" Sugar pushed Bounce of the way and taking the blow. Sugar flew across the forest floor, her healed wound on her face began to bleed freely again. Bounce gasped in shock and bounded over to the wounded ginger kit.

"Sugar! Are you alright?!" Bounce nudged her gently with his nose, whimpering sightly. Molly sneered wickedly and cackled loudly as she slowly prowled towards the two younger kits. "Molly don't do this! She's your sister!" He cried out desperately. Molly shoved Bounce aside, making him skid across the ground, his breathing began to shallow.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak." Molly growled, she snuffed her sister and snickered. "Such a weakling."

Bounce struggled to his paws quietly as Molly spouted insulting words to her sister. _She offered her life to protect me from Molly. I need to find Raven and Weed. _As the patched kit crawled away slowly he hoped that the insane kit wouldn't harm Sugar anymore than she already has.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bounce sprinted into a run, his long legs taking him to where he saw Raven and Weed head. "Raven? Weed?" The kit whispered, afraid Molly would hear him. "Help!" He squeaked, he slowed his run to a trot. "Someone please help!"

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and his fur stood on end, his tail prickled in anticiaption and Bounce tried to curl himself into a ball of fur. He cried silently as he could feel the being near. "Raven…." He meowed quietly.

"Bounce?" the voice cooed gently, "Why are you cowering?" The ball of fluff suddenly popped back up happily.

"Raven!" Bounce squealed quietly, "You need to come quick!" The son quickly bounded off into the direction of where the injured kit was, hoping Molly hasn't done anything yet. _Please be ok Sugar!_

"Whoa Bounce!" Raven gently stepped on the kit's tail. "What's going on?" His question was soft and soothing, making the black-and-white kit smile nervously.

"There's no time to explain! Just come quick! Please Raven?!" The kit yanked his tail away and ran for it.

"Bounce! Hang on!" The father chased Bounce, worried and concerned. "I'm coming!"

_We're coming Sugar! Hang in there!_

* * *

**Oh noes look at that. More Molly Rage! XD Stay Tuned for Part II!**

**Stay Kryative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	13. Chapter 11

**Part II of the double update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"You'll never take this place over!" Thornclaw spat at his enemy.

"Amberpaw, stay out of this!" Bumblestripe yowled, using his hindleg to push his apprentice to the side as he took a blow from a black stringy cat.

"But I want to fight!" The little kit protested, as he dodged a blow from the same cat.

"No!" Bumblestripe grunted as he tackled the strangely strong old cat. "What do you want?!" He hissed at his adversary.

"Freedom." The black cat howled before being kicked off.

"Blossomfall!" Bumblestripe cried out, as he saw his sister push a large brown striped cat before stratching her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" She replied, panting slightly before being bowled to the ground by a smaller pure black cat. Blossomfall grunted and shoved her aside. The small cat spat angrily, blue eyes blazing fiercely with hunger for revenge.

The she-cat yowled loudly, "To me!" As the small band of rogues slowly formed a circle. "We'll be back Thunderclan. You will regret fighting us. Tell your leader, blood spills from old wounds." She hissed at the patrol. "Let's go." She turned away swiftly and bounded away quickly.

"And we'll be ready!" Thornclaw yowled back triumphantly.

The patrol watched the rogues retreat, tired and exhausted they continued their journey around the territory before letting their leader know what's coming.

As the black she-cat lead her band of cats they stopped by a small old barn. "You may now rest." She commanded. The group sighed and flopped down. She sneered, "Weaklings." The cat whipped her head around, "You all better stop complaining or I'll give you something to complain about." She snapped. "Now stay, good." She treated them as kittypets.

The black cat stalked into the barn where it was dark and murky, the smelling of pungent rotten meat and corpses lingered. Cats of all sizes were lying around, all torn and scarred from past skirmishes between each other. A small cat stood above the rest, laying his ragged tail across his sharp claws. His collar of bones gleamed in the hazy sunlight and he smirked down at the black cat.

The she-cat nimbly leaped up to the slightly larger cat and bowed her head. "Well?" He said in a low, grovely voice. "How was the test?"

"It went well, we need to experiment with them. They are much stronger than before." The smaller cat replied in an as strong tone, "But they were no match for us."

"I thought so. We must gather as much supporters as possible." He chuckled evilly.

"The group I took out today went to visit the few kittypets in this area, they were all in for the kill." She cackled happily.

"How was the group?"

"Weak. Although the one day of training has paid off." The black-cat smirked and her eyes gleamed of excitement.

"Very good. Shall we inflict more pain?" He offered happily.

She smirked, "Let's go inside and plan it out, shall we?" Her tail gestured to the whole in the wall, where the leader and her slept together.

The cold amber glare of the leader knew something was up, the deputy never offered to go inside unless it was something urgent. Perhaps she thought of some new technique to torture those who didn't listen to them. He stood up and padded into the room.

"Well?" His voice dropped to a calmer and softer tone, almost like it was from a completely different cat.

"This isn't the answer." She daringly said, her voice still hard and strong.

"What do you mean?!" He spat, "We are taking revenge on what was supposed to be ours."

"You know it's not right! What's happened in the past happened. We have to let it go." She stood up and stared into the amber eyes of the leader.

"No. This is right, and you know that. Father would be proud of us." He said, raising his chest proudly.

"He's dead!" She cried out.

"We're only doing what he asked us to do before he died!" The leader tackled the she-cat.

"You weren't there! You were already gathering followers!" She spat back, not struggling under his grasp.

"I was doing what father had asked me to."

"No you weren't, you were doing what you wanted to do." She squirmed out of her brother's pin. "You're lying to all these cats! I can't keep doing this."

"You will keep doing this, or I will cause you more pain than we do on our clan."

The black she-cat glared at her brother. Knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. How could she convince the determined cat for revenge to not cause cats more pain? He changed so quickly, ever since their mother died, their father had tried to change to be the better cat. Life was pleasant. Not until her brother decided that the world would be better off as him leader. No. It was wrong to think her brother had changed drastically from loving and kind to evil and thirsty for revenge.

"Fine." She huffed sadly, as she turned away. Her sad eyes looked back at the ragged cat she called her brother, it was a form of a broken cat, heartless and torn. The black she-cat hopped down the platform, her stare back to an icy glare. She hissed at the curious eyes of torn cats and barged out of the barn. The band of cats outside stood up abruptly.

She watched them silently, "Let's move." She padded down the well-worned path the twolegs used. The group of cats followed her as they moved onto their next destination. The she-cat's heart was pounding hard, how long will she be able to keep this up? Could she really be this deputy for much longer? Mutiny was certainly something this messy group they called a clan could use. She just had to stay strong. A little longer before her brother can complete their ultimate plan to take revenge on the four clans. She looked back at her small pack, "Hurry up you lazy bag of bones!" The black cat barked. Not much longer now.

* * *

**Woohoo! Main antagonist has been intruduced! You likey? 0u0 Anyways here's the end to my double update! I hope I made up for the skipped week!**

**Stay Kryative ;3**

**~Krystal**


	14. Chapter 12

Raven chased after his son quickly, ignoring the fact that Weed was warning the cat to stay away. He had never seen Bounce so worried, so concerned, so scared. "Bounce!" He called out, "Bounce! Wait!"

The kit looked back, his little paws carrying him quickly, "She's going to die!" He cried out. "Hurry!"

Weed slithered faster, tripping Bounce, he raised himself up and hissed. "You need to stop." He screeched, "Molly has anger issues, and they are deadly anger issues, ok? Stay here. Raven, watch Bounce."

Weed, rushed over to Molly, and hissed menacingly at the cat. Molly sneered, and growled at the snake, swiping a paw at him angrily.

"Back off, reptile." Molly spat, she lashed her tail and turned towards her victim. "This one's mine." Molly's eyes were wild and filled with revenge, she raised her claw and readied herself to plunge it into Sugar's body.

With the speed of a cheetah, Raven yowled, and launched himself at Molly, claws outstretched. Plunging his fangs into the insane kitten, he bit until he tasted blood. Molly struggled to claw herself off of the tom cat's body. Although he was smaller than normal cats, Raven was still no match for a kitten that was nearly six moons old.

"Get off me, you old fleabag!" Molly screeched, clawing the black cat's pelt mercilessly.

Raven held the kit down, wincing ever so slightly to the cuts the kit was inflicting onto him. It wasn't until after the snake bit into Molly's hind leg did he release the wild kitten. He stepped back and heaved a sigh, turning towards Bounce.

Barley hobbled over to the group, "What in tar-nations happened here?"

Raven shook his head, "Nothing, please take Bounce back to the shack."

Barley knew not to defy the tom's order and hurriedly ushered Bounce away from the scene.

Raven stooped over Molly and hissed, "What is wrong with her?" He asked, looking up at the all-knowing.

Weed slithered towards Sugar to check her pulse, "I honestly have no clue. She's been like that since she's been out in the wild." He replied, not looking up. "I can only tell you that she won't get out of paw if you don't provoke her."

"But aren't you supposed to be a know-it-all-"

"Yes. But not her, I've never met someone like her." Weed interrupted, prodding the unconscious kits with his tail.

Raven growled, "Is it even safe for me to allow my son to travel with you, with that- that- monster?!"

"Yes! Yes, of course it is! Molly is learning to cope with her emotions, and she knows what she's doing is wrong. But uhm, it may take some time, and Bounce will certainly help her." Weed shook his head confidently.

Raven whipped his tail, "We'll see, I need to discuss this with my son, he has the right to choose. Not I. At least not anymore." He sniffed Sugar tentatively and scooped the kit onto his back, trotting back to the shack.

Weed watched Raven leave, and then he looked back at Molly, "Hey wait! What am I supposed to do with Molly?" He shouted.

"Leave her!" Raven shouted back. "I don't need her around Bounce right now. You can stay with her until she wakes up."

Weed sputtered angrily, "What?"

"It won't be long till your venom wears off right?" Raven shouted, gently lying Sugar down in the shack.

"Yeah..." Weed grumbled, winding his body in a tight coil and lied next to the unstable kitten.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Weed squeaked, as he spun around the group of cats. "I got you breakfast!"

Molly was moved to the shed after a hissy fit occurred by the legless reptile. Placed in the corner, the kit hadn't moved at all.

Weed thumped his tail repetitively and zipped about, waiting for the cats to wake up groggily.

Raven groaned and stretched, opening his jaws in a loud yawn. "Are you always up this early?" He moaned.

Sugar was sleeping next to Bounce quietly, oblivious to the snake jumping out of his skin next to the kits.

The know-it-all examined the wounds on the kits and flicked his tongue in approval, he then moved onto Molly.

"That's weird..." He mumbled to himself.

Raven padded over to the unconscious kit, "What's wrong?"

"She hasn't moved... Like, at all." Weed said in concern.

Raven sniffed the kit, "She's alive at least."

Weed sighed, "I hope so... I wasted a whole lot of time trying to help her if she dies on me now."

Raven chuckled, "A lot of time, eh?"

"Whatever." Weed scoffed, slithering back to the stirring kits.

Bounce suddenly popped out of sleep and hollered, "Oh my Starclan! What's that wonderful smell?"

Weed gave Bounce a toothy smile, "Breakfast."

"Thanks so much, Weed!" Bounce squealed as he hopped over to the fresh kill, picking out a mouse from the small pile.

"My daily exercise! Glad I could help!" Weed zoomed around, happy he could help.

Sugar tucked her tail under her belly, "A little mwore..." She mumbled sleepily.

Bounce trotted over to Sugar and placed the mouse by her nose.

"What is that?" Sugar gasped, jolting upwards, her eyes, wide awake.

"A mouse!" Bounce jumped excitedly.

"Food!" Sugar said, gobbling it up without a second glance.

"Hey!" Bounce shouted, "That was mine!" He grinned cheekily.

"Ah! Sorry!" Sugar squeaked quietly, embarrassed, "I'll get you another one!"

"Bounce." Raven called out.

"Yes?" Bounce looked up, his face transformed into a much less fun kit. Padding to his father he looked up with a worried and questioning look. "Yes, Raven?"

"Sit down, son." Raven patted his paw on the gritty, sandy ground.

"What's wrong?" Bounce asked sadly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question." Raven curled his tail gently.

Sugar trotted and sat by Bounce, offering him a mouse just like she promised. Smiling at him for courage.

"Uh, sure!" Bounce said, his eyes wide in anticipation.

"Would you.." Raven began, sighing, "like to go with Weed and Sugar to find the clans?"

Bounce didn't move, attempting to digest the question, "You mean the clans you constantly talk about and say were myths?"

Raven nodded, his eyes solemn and quiet.

"Would I!" Bounce jumped happily, "Why wouldn't I?"

Weed slithered up to the kit, "Now you hafta remember that the wild is dangerous and you have to handle Molly. I can't guarantee your safety... Call me, a guide if anything."

"Of course, Weed." Bounce nodded determinedly, he turned to his father, "I won't let you down! I'll make you proud of me and become the greatest warrior!"

The small kit leaped into Raven's paws and had one last father-son moment.

"Aw shoot, now I'm tearing up!" Barley sniffed in the background.

"So when do we leave?" Bounce asked ecstatically.

Weed looked over to Molly, "When she wakes up and is capable to walk."

"Great!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to say that I'm getting back into writing! I hope you haven't lost touch on it, I know I did XD I had to go back and reread some of the chapters to figure out what already happened and what needs to be happening. But I'M NOT DEAD! Please comment and vote! Thanks! See you at the next update! Stay Kryative!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in what seems like years! (Oh, wait, it might be. XD ^^;) I'm really sorry for not updating as often as I want to. I've been so busy lately. I hope you'll forgive me!**

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" Silverkit squeaked as he hopped around on his three little legs. The day was breezy as leaf fall was coming around, leaves shook in the wind and made the gentle rattle that was covered by small squeals of laughter down below.

"Oh yes I can!" Goldenkit said, hurtling after his brother.

The two kits bounded around each other in the clearing, it was early morning and the older cats were stirring slowly. Bramblestar had decided to sleep with Squirrelflight in the queen's den as that was the only way to get her to sleep there.

"I'm fine Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight had whined, "I don't need to stay in the queen's den! I can still help!"

Bramblestar shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"But I can't just stay in the queen's den all day!"

"You will." Bramblestar insisted, "I can't risk the deputy and soon-to-be mother of my kits simply because she insisted on roaming around for no apparent reason."

"I'm not due for another moon!" She retorted, "Why can't I help?"

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you." Bramblestar sighed, his whiskers twitching.

"And what's that?" Squirrelflight asked, her ears pricked up, listening intensely.

"If you sleep and stay in the queen's den, you can walk around the camp."

"Only if you sleep with me." Squirrelflight pouted, she placed her head under her mate's chin and purred. Begging him to say yes.

"Alright." He sighed happily.

Silverkit leapt into the queen's den, hiding behind the leader of Thunderclan.

Goldenkit sniffed around, and began to play-prowl, "I know you're here!" The yellow kit giggled and tackled Silverkit, suddenly awaking the couple.

"What's all this?" Bramblestar said groggily.

"G'morning Bramblestar!" Silverkit squeaked as he dove into the tom's fur, attempting to dodge Goldenkit.

"Gotcha!" The other kit screamed pinning Silverkit's tail down.

"AH! You got me!" Silverkit giggled, and he chased after his brother once more, running back into the clearing, around the fresh kill pile and into the elder's den.

The morning patrol had just return and Thornclaw was speaking in a hush, urgent tone. Lionblaze, the new substitute deputy, listened to his report about the intruders in the territory. And the tom flicked his ear in worry.

Thornclaw dipped his head, and hurried over to Jayfeather, asking about the wounds inflicted on his patrol by the intruders. Jayfeather was clucking his tongue at the scent of the battle wounds and was softly nudging Briarlight awake, in need of help.

Lionblaze padded over to the chuckling leader and cleared his throat. "Bramblestar, we need to talk."

Squirrelflight stood up and stretched, "Hm? What's wrong?"

"There were intruders in the territory this morning. Thornclaw gave me the report. It seems as if they were well organised and very strong." Lionblaze reported, acknowledging the true deputy.

"Did we drive them back?" Bramblestar asked sternly, his amber eyes watching Thornclaw help a groggy Briarlight in the medicine den.

"As far as I know, they left, leaving a message behind."

"What was it?" Squirrelflight asked in anticipation, she put a paw to her mouth and began grooming herself, as if this were not big news at all.

"Apparently a small black she-cat said 'blood spills from old wounds.' And then they simply left. Not a scratch on them whatsoever." Lionblaze finished.

Squirrelflight stopped grooming mid-sentence. Looking at Bramblestar and then back at Lionblaze, she narrowed her eyes skeptically, "Are you sure? It's a pretty weird thing to say."

Lionblaze shrugged his massive shoulders, "If you'd like to double-check, go ahead and ask Thornclaw." He tilted his head at the cat who was now lying down being examined by Briarlight.

Bramblestar shook his head, "That won't be necessary." He nodded his head to Lionblaze and Squirrelflight. "Excuse me as I go speak to the elders."

Squirrelflight stepped aside as she watched her mate walk towards the elders' den with worry. She blinked in confusion and hurried over to Jayfeather, leaving Lionblaze very much alone.

As Bramblestar entered the den he heaved a large sigh as he saw the many familiar faces now sunken with age.

"Bramblestar!" Graystripe cried out happily, he grunted as he got out of his position to greet the leader.

"Hello Graystripe," Bramblestar purred, as he nodded to Graystripe and to everyone else. "Everyone."

"What brings you here?" Sandstorm asked curiously.

Bramblestar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, "I've come to ask for your advice on a certain matter.."

"What do you mean?" Cloudtail asked in a hush tone.

"I have received news of a new dangerous, well-coordinated group of cats who intend to take over our land." Bramblestar said, heaving a sigh.

"A new group?" Sandstorm chimed quietly, "Here?

Bramblestar nodded his head gravely, "And I think I know who."

The elder's voices quieted down in anticipation, waiting for Bramblestar to reveal who was behind these attacks.

"I believe Bloodclan is back." Bramblestar said sternly.

Sandstorm stood up, her hackles raised, "What?" She spat angrily, "You must be joking."

The rest of the elders began hissing angrily, the heat of anger rising in their aging throats. Many of them had fought with them when Firestar had become leader and they were not very enthused at the fact that history would be repeating itself.

Bramblestar shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately so, Sandstorm." He began, "Thornclaw had given Lionblaze a report of the encounter this very morning and they left a message, 'blood spills from old wounds.' Who else could it be?"

Spiderleg yowled loudly, "It can't be!" The old tom barely remembered the Bloodclan's thirst for territory, only hearing it from the older cats, since he was a kit himself.

"That's why I'm here today." Bramblestar meowed, "I need to know how you all defeated them the first time. And what to do to prepare, _if _it is ever necessary."

Graystripe shook his head, "It was such a long time ago! How could they have come back so soon?"

Dustpelt nodded his head in agreement, "It hasn't even been a generation yet."

Bramblestar frowned, "The only thing we can do now is prepare for the worst. WE can't take any risks at this stage. We have only gotten back on our paws afterall."

Sandstrom sat back down, "We killed Scourge, the leader, and had teamed up with the other clans to defeat their extremely large clan. Without their brave leader they seemed to drop like flies afterwards."

Bramblestar nodded, "I'll call a clan meeting to tell the news."

Cloudtail piped up, "Be careful, we don't want to scare them too much."

"And at the next gathering we must say something." Graystripe advised.

Bramblestar stood up, "Thank you for your help. I'll do my best." With a quick nod, he padded out of the den, still unsure of what to do. He was only an apprentice when Bloodclan had attacked and he was sure they have improved immensely over that time.

He had to warn the four clans.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this part! I know you probably had to reread some parts to get caught up, I did too. Heh. Until next time!**

**Stay kryative!**


End file.
